spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Art Competition
'''Art Competition '''is the sixth episode of Sponge Chat. Plot Spongebob starts a art contest where Squidward or Patrick makes the best looking Turkey. Who will win? Transcript ( Audience cheers as Spongebob walks on stage and sits on the left chair) Spongebob: Thank you, thank you, I am really thankful to my fans * laughs* hello everyone and happy Thanksgiving and welcome back to Sponge Chat where we talk about various things with my friends and other people. Today we have something special. We are going to have an art contest about making the best looking art of a turkey by Squidward or Patrick, and I think they are done right now. Alright boys, bring out your best art! ( Squidward enters in with a golden statue of a turkey while Patrick walks in with a poorly drawn turkey as the audience cheers to them) Squidward: Here it is! The golden statue of Thanksgiving's symbol of the holiday the turkey! Spongebob: Oooooo that looks nice. Patrick: Hey Spongebob look at this picture of the turkey! * shows him the pic* is it good? Spongebob: Hmmmm... that.... looks.. amazing! Good job Patrick! Squidward: WHAT?!! How is a poorly drawn turkey better than a golden statue? Spongebob: Uhhh..... well it's because he tries his best. Squidward: Don't you even know how to judge you idiot? Who cares if he tries his " best"? My art is 100 times better than his! His art of a turkey is horrible! It's scruffy, rushed, and it looks like it's been done for 30 seconds! Mines took me hours to do and it looks beautiful! Patrick: But.... it took me like 5 minutes to do. Squidward: * laughs* 5 minutes and this is what you drew? I could of sworn it took you 30 seconds to draw! Even a 4 year old can draw better than you! ( Audience boos at Squidward as Patrick starts crying) Spongebob: * is angry* You know what Squidward? For being a complete jerk and boast about your art, you are disqualified! Squidward: WHAT!?! That's not fair! Spongebob: This is suppose to be for fun but you ruined it by making Patrick cry and calling his art " trash". He at least tries his best and can accept your art! But you can't! Squidward: Whatever, I still win and Patrick loses so end of story! Spongebob: * Grabs the golden ribbon and hands it to Patrick* You are the winner Patrick! Patrick: What really? YAY! * jumps up and down happily as the audience cheers* Squidward: * growls* You know what? Don't ask me to come on here anymore because all of you barnacle heads won't let me be the star of this stupid talk show full of ignorant, little cheese heads! * walks off stage angry* Spongebob: You feel better now Patrick? Patrick: Yes I am! I got my best award.... well I have to get home, my mom and dad want me home by 3:00 for a Thanksgiving feast so bye Spongebob * runs off stage* Spongebob: Bye Patrick! Well that's all for today. So I hope you all enjoyed our Thanksgiving special! So I will see you all next time and Happy Thanksgiving! ( Spongebob walks off stage as the audience cheers) Trivia This is Sponge Chat's first holiday special. This might be Squidward's last time on here. Originally, the plot is suppose to be something else but since it's Thanksgiving, it's changed to a Thanksgiving theme. Category:Originator156 Category:Sponge Chat Category:2016 Category:G Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Specials